1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a compensation circuit and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit and method of compensating for delay in a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of information technology, computers and their peripherals have become very popular. Users can control computers by mice and keyboards, and monitor the states of their computers through monitors. In a computer system, video signals are transmitted to a monitor from a video adapter via a cable. When the length of the cable is too long, the video signals are considerably attenuated, thus degrading the quality of images and causing an operation error because of the unclear display.
Moreover, the cable generally has three transmission lines provided for signals of three different colors, respectively. The transmission lines may have different lengths, causing the signals transmitted thereby asynchronous. In the computer system, the distance between the monitor and the video adapter is changeable, that is, the length of the cable is also unfixed. Furthermore, for different cables, whether they are of the same length or not, their enclosed transmission lines may have different lengths. It is difficult to compensate for asynchronous signal transmission due to different lengths, especially for the cables of various lengths and types implemented in a computer system.